Apparatuses, devices, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to an optical device and a light source module including the same.
Among lenses used in light emitting device packages, wide beam angle lenses are used to spread light laterally over a wide region from a central portion thereof, using refraction. In a process of attaching the lens to a substrate during the manufacturing of a light source module, an adhesive may be spread to be partially adhered to the lens. Due to the adhesive, light emitted by a light source proceeds along a changed light path and thus, light emitted outwardly from the lens may not be uniformly spread. In addition, due to a non-uniform distribution of the spread light, defects in optical uniformity such as Mura may occur in lighting devices or display devices.